


Headlines

by nocturnal08



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnal08/pseuds/nocturnal08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age, distance, and a trip to the Phantom Zone put a wedge between Kara and her cousin. However, when Superman disappears, Kara must step up to the plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earnmysong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earnmysong/gifts).



> Set prior to Hostile Takeover. I hope you enjoy your yuletide gift!

”Everyone at school is totally obsessed with Kal-El.” Kara’s leaned against Alex’s bed, flipping through the magazine that featured her cousin’s bright smile, that chiseled House of El chin, and their family’s crest. She’d been living with the Danvers for a few months now and learned enough about Earth to go to school and pretend to be human. But she was still new to this world and relied on her new big sister for everything, including the scoop on her cousin. He'd made a name for himself as Superman and distinguished himself as Clark Kent. There seemed nothing left of the baby her aunt and uncle had sent her here to protect.

”No, everybody at school is obsessed with _Superman_ ,” Alex corrected, grinning. She snatched the article from Kara's hand and started to read

_Little is known about Superman's alien physiology, but his usual uniform leaves little to the imagination. He certainly appears to be all man._

”Ew! He’s my cousin!” Kara pointed out. 

"Kara not so loud.” Alex said, looking with appreciation at the two page spread that accompanied the article. 

”No one can hear us, Alex. I'm the only one with Super hearing, remember?” Kara grumbled, though she got a little quieter anyway. “I used to take care of him when he was a baby, you know. That’s the whole reason I came here. And I haven’t heard from him since he dropped me off with you!” 

You know that’s for your own protection, Kara,” Alex scolded. “He wants you to have a normal life, like he did.” 

Yes, it’s totally normal that I’m living on a planet where the sun gives me super strength, I’m pretty much invulnerable, and guess what? I can fly!” 

”That’s just part of you, Kara. And if anyone found out about it, then it would be really dangerous for you.” 

I won’t tell anyone,” Kara promised, sighing. They had been over this before, as well as all the ways she had to pretend to be human.

”There’s another part of you that’s my little sister. That part is a totally normal girl. That’s who you really are, Kara.” 

”If it’s who I really am, then why does it feel like a big lie?” Kara demanded, hugging her knees and putting her head down. “I wish he would come and talk to me, at least.”

”He’s probably pretty busy,” Alex said. “I mean, he’s _Superman_.”

"I guess I should just forget that we're family," Kara said. 

"We're your family now," Alex said, hugging her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara tuned in to the conversations on the top floor of CatCo Worldwide Media, hearing the water cooler gossip over the grating sound of the elevator, several coffee machine working overtime, and the thrum of electronics. Occasionally she would overhear a dirty joke that made her blush, but mostly she had an ear out for info that made her a world-class assistant. If she didn’t get distracted, she could deliver the most up-to-date information or anticipate Ms. Grant’s every need and want. Too bad she had the alien equivalent of ADD.

Things were even more frenzied than usual on the top floor and when Kara heard the headline from the CatCo 24-hour news anchor, she drew in a sharp intake of breath. 

_…Superman hasn’t been seen in Metropolis in over three weeks. His last know public appearance occurred when he diffused a hostage situation in Metropolis City Bank. Since then our cries for help have gone unanswered. Crime rates in Metropolis are jumping as the city’s criminal element has become emboldened by Superman’s unexplained absence…”_

Kara hurried off the elevator car, brow furrowed with worry. She placed Cat’s cooling coffee on a desk and honed in on the one person in the building who knew her cousin personally. “Jimmy, what’s going on? Have you heard from him?”

Jimmy gravely shook his head.

“Did you try your….” She tapped her wrist meaningfully, eyes glued on the photographer in entreaty. Though she and her cousin messaged each other sometimes, she still didn’t really know him, except by the mythical symbol he had made of their family crest and the ideals he championed. Honestly, it was too difficult to reconcile the idea of her baby cousin (and the lingering drive to protect him) with the hero who had delivered her to the only home she’d known since her planet was destroyed.

“I’ve been up on the roof a couple times trying my watch, but he’s not responding,” Jimmy said, mouth twisted with worry. “And I tried the more direct route, too. Not answering his cell phone. He hasn't been back to his apartment. Usually one 'Help, Superman' and he's there.”

They both looked up as a new story broke from Metropolis.

_”We’re reporting live from 119th street where a fire is rapidly consuming an apartment building…”_

Kara’s eyes were riveted on the image of the flames. The sounds from the scene were muffled, but she heard the faint trill of sirens. A quiet, desperate voice from the recording yelled “Help Superman”. 

Her phone rang. Kara already knew it was Alex and could almost guess how the conversation would play out. She was probably calling to tell Kara to stay put. To give her marching orders. 

“I have to go,” she said, ignoring the phone and the fact that Cat would be coming up the elevator in moments. She couldn’t just let those people die, not when they were calling out for her cousin. Relief flooded onto Jimmy’s face; he pinned his hopes on Kara.

“No pressure,” Kara muttered, heading toward the ladies room and changing before she darted up to the roof. She hurled herself toward Metropolis pushing herself farther than she'd gone before, drawing up her mental map of the city. As a kid she hadn’t dared go that far on her own, not when her step mother and Alex had kept her from ever forgetting how dangerous using her powers could be. Even as Supergirl she had given the place a wide berth, because it was her cousin’s city and his territory. He’d never left it exposed before.

She found the fire from the smell of smoke and the rising flames, trying to hone in on the one voice that had brought her this far. Moving as fast as she was capable of going, she burst through window and blew cold air on the flames until they chilled. She flew over the charred, partially-collapsed floor and followed a mewling voice. Someone still need help. Carefully clearing away a large beam, she discovered the small girl. 

"Hey there," She said, picking the girl up and swiftly delivering her to the paramedics waiting outside. She was in and out twice more, saved the remaining victims from the wreckage: a woman name Jessica with a fear of heights who clung tightly to Kara and a man named Hank who felt awkward about being lifted and carried by a girl his daughter's age. She was just carrying out a kitten named Mim when the Metropolis Press Corp descended.

“Supergirl!” The press of reporters here was more intense than in National city. “Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Is there anything you can tell us about Superman’s disappearance?” 

Of course Lois was the first on the scene. Kara wanted to have the answers she was looking for, or at least to be able to calm the desperation in Lois' eyes. But she didn't have any idea where her cousin was or the first place even to begin looking for him. 

Other voices rose, shouting one question after another.

“Are you committed to helping Metropolis in Superman’s absence?”

“Where is Superman?”

“Do you have any contact with your cousin?”

“I don’t know,” Kara said, hating how small her voice sounded. Before she could embarrass herself any further, she launched herself into the air and got back to CCWWM and her real job, feeling a knot of panic in her gut.

“SUPERGIRL was in Metropolis?” Cat was demanding as she faced down her staff with a sharp glare. “Our Supergirl? What is she thinking? That is _not_ how this works!”

“I’m glad someone is an expert,” Kara muttered to herself, reheating the latte and hurrying into the eye of the storm. A quick glance at her phone showed five missed calls, most from Alex.

“Kara, there you are!” Cat had a special glare for her. “Waltzing in late on the biggest media day of the year is a good way to find yourself unemployed.”

“Yes, sorry. I was just –“

“I am not interested in excuses,” Cat snapped, taking the coffee from Kara's and hand putting it down again with a glare. Kara had not had time to heat it the correct temperature. “There are some things that I need to see to personally. If Supergirl is going to Metropolis, then so are we. Book the flight."

“I'm going to Metropolis?” Kara asked.

“Yes, Kara, as my assistant, you need you to _assist_ me,” Cat said, voice dripping with condescension. “And I need you, too,” she said, giving Jimmy a calculated look.

“Yeah, no problem,” Jimmy said. Kara could tell he wasn’t just worried about the Man of Steel. He was worried about Clark. For a minute, Kara was jealous of that. She didn't know Clark Kent enough to worry about him. All she knew was that the world needed him and that they had to do everything they could to get him back.


	3. Chapter 3

“Kara, we need you to come in, stat,” Alex said with that panicked note in her voice that made Kara cringe. It was definitely the big sister talking and not the DEO agent.

“I’m a little busy right now,” Kara said, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear as she lifted Cat’s oversized luggage onto the cart to go down to the lobby. Cat was expecting her out there in five minutes, so she didn't have time for a safety lecture.

Winn gave her a look of admiration mixed with envy and Kara grinned, glad she didn't have to pretend to struggle under the weight of the bags. She gave him a little wave as she stepped away. Winn had to strain to moved the luggage cart onto the elevator. She mouthed "thank you" to him as Alex laid into her on the phone.

“You are _not_ authorized for a change of location. There are too many variables and it could be dangerous.”

“Alex, I don't have a choice right now. I, Kara Danvers, am going on a work trip to Metropolis. On a plane. Like a normal person." 

"What about this morning?" Alex demanded. 

Kara didn't have an explanation ready. "Alex, they were people there yelling for Superman. I couldn't let them down. I couldn't just ignore it. I owe my cousin that much.”

“Listen Kara, before he left your cousin cut off contact with the DEO in Metropolis. Some people here suspect that he is going rogue, or left the planet entirely. I think it's best not to get involved.”

"What? That’s crazy. You know he wouldn’t do that!”

“Do we?” Alex demanded. “How much do we really know about your cousin?”

"Alex, not only is he my family, but he also brought our family together! I came to earth to protect him and instead he’s the one who takes care of … everyone!”

“You can't take care of everyone, Kara. Your powers have never been tested to this extent” Alex warned. "You are still in training..."

“Alex, I promised my parents that I would look out for my cousin and up 'til now he hasn't ever needed me to do anything for him. But now he needs me. So if I have even half a chance to step in and take care of the people, and the city, he cares about, then I'm going to do it!”

“Kara, you have enough on your plate with National City! You're overextending. .”

“Clark zips around the globe multiple times per day. I think I can handle it," Kara scoffed.

“Kara, he’s _Superman_.”

It stung. Kara already compared herself against the 'real deal' and felt inadequate. Even her own sister didn't think she was up to the job. “Well, I changed his diapers!” Kara huffed, ending the call and grabbing her bag and hurrying toward the stairs before Cat left without her.

Being on a plane was a new experience for Kara and it was distracting her from the strategy meeting Cat held as they took off. “Kara, please try to pay attention,” Cat snapped as Kara stared at the window. “You would think you hadn’t ever been on a plane before.”

“Kara’s pretty used to flying,” Jimmy said, smiling.

This didn’t feel anything like flying. There was no chill of upper atmosphere, no wind through her hair, no frosty ice crystals, no sound barrier to break. Kara tried to smile being trapped inside the plane didn’t make her feel claustrophobic. No big deal, except she’d seen these things fall out of the sky before.

“Right, well,” Cat said pointedly. “When we get there, the first order of business is to talk with _all_ of Superman’s closest associates and then we need to track down Supergirl.”

Jimmy and Kara shared a nervous look. “How are we going to … do that?” Kara ventured nervously.

“This is Metropolis. Every minute of every day, someone needs saving, and if I know Supergirl, she’s not going to be able to resist picking up the slack now that Superman seems to have deserted his post.”

“I am sure that Superman has a good reason for being gone,” Jimmy said.

“Yes, well, that’s really not my department, Olson. My concern is sharing my headliner with Perry White.”

“Well, I don’t think Supergirl talked to any reporters,” Kara protested.

“No, she just skittered away like a frightened child,” Cat snapped, “but rest assured that Lane and Kent will run with whatever they've got and there's a front page spread of _our_ girl of steel on the presses as we speak.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Daily Planet buzzed with activity. Cat marched the three of them off the elevator with a sense of purpose. Kara’s eyes were wide with wonder as she soaked it all in. It smelled like stale coffee and ink, the kind of place where “hot off the presses” was more than a cliché. It was where Clark had landed after Smallville, where he had made a name for himself as a reporter. It was where Jimmy had started off as a goofy kid and earned his stripes dogging Kent and Lane. It was even where Cat had gotten her beginnings as a gossip columnist. Kara was excited just to be there. 

”Still a bunch of dinosaurs,” Cat said under her breath as she breezed by the newsroom floor. 

Cat went straight to the top, her bright turquoise suit radiating power. Kara hurried after her while Jimmy stopped to talk with Lois. 

“Hello Perry,” Cat said, with a smile that was genuine, though predatory. 

”Ms. Grant,” Perry said, returning her smile. 

“Jimmy Olsen!” His voice boomed through the newsroom and Jimmy l hurried over, grinning at his old boss. Jimmy seemed younger here, probably more like his former self. Kara could see that they still treated him like a kid.

“And who’s this?” Perry White’s gaze was penetrating and Kara felt as though someone was x-raying her through to her Kryptonian skeleton. 

”I’m Kara Danvers.” Kara tried not to let her voice waver and show how nervous she was. She had meticulously maintained her cover, giving Clark Kent a wide berth. Yet here she was, stepping into the niche Clark had built for himself. 

”Yes, Kara is my assistant. But we aren’t here to talk about her. We’re here about Supergirl.” Cat's bluntness came in useful and distracted Perry's attention

Perry couldn't help gloating. He loved getting the scoop. “Yes, Lois did an expose. You can read about it tomorrow morning.”

Kara colored. Lois Lane had written about her? But Cat just plowed through. “Meanwhile, Metropolis is down one Superhero. What have you heard?” 

”This is a news outfit. I'm not giving up a story of this magnitude--”

"You have no idea what happened to him, do you?" 

"Well, this isn't the first time he's gone missing," Perry said, more seriously. "It's always the same, crime rates up, people start to loose hope. At least this time we had Supergirl throw us a bone."

”Do you ever think,” Cat said caustically, “that we’ve gotten a little too dependent on aliens to solve our problems? I mean, sure, Superman’s good for redirecting space-shuttles and Supergirl made herself useful on occasion, but humanity’s in a bad place if we can’t handle ourselves without aliens in tights to reinforce our civil institutions.”

This was getting too awkward for Kara. “I’m going to do a coffee run,” she announced, excusing herself. 

Kara was not a small-town girl. She knew her way around a Starbucks and had grown up amid the press of overpopulated Krypton. There was something grittier about Metropolis, though. She could hear the desperation in the voices around her. 

In her head she could also hear Alex berating her for taking on too much. When the DEO tracked her down again, she was going to catch it from all sides. 

“I had this feeling that Supergirl was about to make an appearance,” Jimmy said, appearing at her elbow with a grin and holding up his camera. “A few photos will make the boss happy.”

It started out as a photo op and Kara was sure to point her toes for Jimmy, while the crowd around her stopped and stared. But then she heard the sirens and got to work. She righted an overturned truck that had traffic backed up through 114th street, took a gun from a robber at Jeremy’s Jewels, used her x-ray vision to check for bombs at the LexCorp Plaza, and still made it back in time to hand Cat and Perry some steaming hot coffee. 

”Where have you been?” Cat demanded. 

”I saw Supergirl!” Kara blurted. “Jimmy got pictures.” She smiled at her co-conspirator, full of adrenaline. It hadn't been a bad day's work.

”What? Where?” Cat said. Jimmy showed her the camera while Perry looked green with envy.

"Times like these makes me sorry I let you go, Olsen," Perry grumbled. 

”We’ll there’s no action,” Cat said, “Still the perspective is good. It’s something we can run with.”

Kara’s phone rang and she stepped away to answer it.

”Hi Alex. I know you're freaked out, but things are going really well!”

”Kara, we’ve just had reports of something big coming your way.”

”To Metropolis?”

”Yes, it’s from the Phantom Zone.”

”You mean from Krypton?”

”Kara, there’s no way of telling where it comes from or how dangerous it is. Normally we would have Superman move to intercept.” 

”But he’s not here,” Kara said, gulping. She glanced at Jimmy and Cat and then looked up at the sky. 

”Be careful,” Alex ordered. "And hurry!"

”What is that?” Cat said, looking up at the ship streaking through the sky. The first blast left a neighboring office building in smoldering ruins. While shocked, Jimmy still point his camera up to snap pictures. 

Kara recovered a moment later, and she did her job too, trying to ignore the feelings of self-doubt and terror that coursed through her and she made herself the first line of defense against the alien attack. 

Her training at slowing runaway trains and trucks was woefully inadequate against the unidentified ship. It had a smooth black hull, streamlined in a way that reminded her of Kryptonian technologies. Her hands touched the metal, there was a jolt of interface and suddenly her mind was flooded with images and memories. Her whole life on Krypton was dissected and analyzed in moments. Her identity and that of her cousin were ripped from her consciousness. All she knew of the DEO and earth’s defenses came to the surface.

Kara gasped at the extreme violation and let go of the ship. It hovered for a moment, then changed it's target to the Daily Planet. Kara felt panic as she saw her stolen memories being used against her.

”Watch out,” she heard Jimmy yell from the ground. She thought of Clark and all that she had read about him, all that she aspired to do here, the mantel she had inherited from her younger cousin in their own twisted timeline.

The weapon would have destroyed the Daily Planet, but Kara put her body between the ship and the building, absorbing the shock in a blaze of red.

Kara needed the thing out of the City, off of her world. She looked up at the sky, toward where she had come from. Really looked. "Superman!" she breathed, seeing her cousin engaged in a defensive battle far away at the edge of the phantom zone. He fought a swarm of ships, just like this one. Only one of the alien force had somehow escaped him, gotten by his defenses and attacked earth.

Kara dipping down to the ground to give herself a start, she rocket up to the ship. Grabbing hold, she pushed it straight up through the atmosphere and flew toward the battle, leaving the Earth behind. 

Space was a cold, dark, and silent as she remembered it. The only good thing was that once they were free of the Earth's gravity she only had to fight the ship's rockets. At the edge of the Phantom Zone she pulled herself up short. It stretched out before in a dark, confusing vortex. With all her might, she threw the alien ship into the abyss.

Superman was there, face haggard and white. Around him were the remains of several ships destroyed around him. Kara saw the last ship attack and her heat vision exploded out of her, splitting the ship in two. The alien vehicle slipped silently into the Phantom Zone.

Kara had a million questions, but they couldn't speak in the silence of space. More pressing was the fact that Kara's reserves were depleted and they were miles and miles from home. She tried to ask Clark for help, but there was no air to make the sound. Somehow she still trusted him to catch her when she blacked out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kara woke up in a bed that wasn’t hers. She felt sore and tired, like a human. Everything hurt and there was a pit in her stomach that felt like failure.

_”What were you thinking? That is my sister! You have no idea what that ship could have done to her, not to mention how scared she is of space flight after what she’s been through!”_

_Who was Alex yelling at?_ Kara puzzled over it as she blinked her to figure it out. “Alex?” She called, clutching her head. 

”Kara, thank God you’re awake,” Alex looked tired and her face was drawn as she hurried up to the bed and took Kara’s hand. 

”Who were you talking to? Was that…” Kara remarked drowsily. “… were you seriously yelling at _Superman?_ ”

Alex blushed. “If you didn't look so sick, you'd be in for it too. Your body totally shut down and we weren’t sure you were going to make it back.” 

”Superman saved me.” Kara said with confidence. 

”Only after you saved him,” Alex corrected, "Only after you saved the planet."

”What were those things?" Kara asked, trying to get the story straight in her head. 

“An artificial intelligence bent on assimilating new technologies and destroying planets. Hank thinks it was scavenging on Krypton before they got caught in the phantom zone and then followed Fort Rozz toward Earth. "And you two idiots tried to take them on all by yourselves."

”I won’t do it again,” Kara murmured to placate her. 

”You mean go that far into space without forethought or training? Or acting unilaterally without the support of the DEO?” Alex scolded. “At least Superman is back and so you don’t have to spread yourself over two cities anymore.” 

”And your cousin does have some explaining to do,” chided Hank. 

”I want to talk to him,” Kara agreed.

”You need rest,” Alex said, “and the sunlamp. And eat something. Kara, I was worried out of my mind and mom is freaking out.” 

”Okay, okay,” Kara agreed, though her eyes were scanning the door for a glimpse of Superman. “Has anyone checked to see if I’m fired?” 

”Jimmy said you were hurt and covered for you. He dropped these off.” Alex handed Kara a stack of newpaper clippings. “Get some rest.”

Kara nodded distractedly and picked up the papers, reading sections of Cat’s editorial about Supergirl. 

_Supergirl's courageous intervention in the absence of Superman showed us fair example of how we each can step in when we are needed, to make a difference. National City’s young hero stands ready and willing to lend a helping hand in whatever capacity she is needed, whether it is doing what needs to be done here in National City or protecting Metropolis and the world from extraterrestrial attack._

Kara smiled and picked up the next article. The Daily Planet headline read “Metropolis Owes Supergirl Debt of Gratitude.” The feature article was by Clark Kent. Kara nervously scanned the words. 

_Supergirl lent her strength and dedication to the cause of protecting Metropolis from attack. Her courage and valor will long be remembered in this city. Today she showed herself to be both selfless and heroic. Though she is known as the last daughter of Krypton, we cannot help also see her as one of our own, a champion of Earth._

This wasn't the future their parents had envisioned for them. It was darker and scarier and weirder than they could have imagined. But she and Kal-El had both found a home on Earth. The shared not just a past, but the future. As distant as Clark Kent, or Superman, was from Kara Danvers, she knew they were held together by more than the family crest. If she ever fell, he would be there to catch her, and if he needed her, then she would be at his side. And Alex would probably have something to say about the whole deal. 


End file.
